It Came Down to This
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: The kids knew what a mistletoe was! EngBel.


**Title: It Came Down to This  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Characters: America, Canada, Britain, Belgium  
Challenge: Holiday Winter Challenge—Theme #21: Mistletoe  
Rating: K  
Summary: The kids knew what a mistletoe was! EngBel.  
A/N: For Yeye.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
Part of LiveJournal's HetaChallenge Winter Challenge!**

Britain's little brothers were adorable. So adorable that when they misbehaved, he didn't know whether to raise his voice or talk softly so he wouldn't make them cry.

He knew most of the acts were America's doing, but Canada could have a say-in and tell him he didn't want to be part of his schemes. Their pouting was too cute, though, and even he had to admit that.

Belgium loved the two little colonies! She couldn't go twenty minutes without caressing their cheeks and cuddling them because she would feel guilty and would feel the need to give them a lot of love. They enjoyed when she fluffed up their cheeks, though. Their faces would turn beet red and smile sheepishly at their older brother's girlfriend and would nervously thank her for the compliments.

They enjoyed her company the most when Christmas time came around. She would bring them waffles, chocolate, cookies, and all those nice pastries that tasted so sweet to them. They sometimes compared them to Britain's cooking and would rather eat her food at times; they did try to not let him know that, though, because they didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Even if the two older nations took them for the most innocent children in the world, they were aware of what relationships were. By default, everyone, at every age, knows something about love, and feelings, and romantic actions, and when to go 'Oooh, you like her!'.

Because of this, they wanted to do something. It wasn't much of a prank as much as it was bringing Britain and Belgium together, even if they were _always _together. But the boys believed their little plan would work.

They knew what mistletoes were. The little love, branch-plant that made people blush when they stood under them made them both chuckle. Since Britain would be hosting a small get-together with his friends for Christmas, they were setting up the place in the holiday spirit with tinsel, lights, and mistletoes.

The boys got a hold of a few and were 'helping them set it up, but they didn't consider that the ceiling was _a lot _taller than them and needed something other than a mere chair to reach for things.

So they asked Britain and Belgium for help. However, they didn't want for their mistletoes to be far away from each other, so they made them stay as close as possible.

However, as the sneaky children that they were, they were able to jump out of their arms fast enough so they wouldn't be able to catch them. To their surprise, they managed to get a hold of some tinsel and wrapped it around their legs so they wouldn't go anywhere.

Britain and Belgium almost fell from the imbalance that caused, but they held on to each other and were able to regain their composures.

"Well, I have to admit that was cute," Belgium said.

"And mischievous. Are you alright, dear?" Britain asked as he held her by her elbows.

"Yes, although they left us with some things," she said as she pointed up.

Britain blushed. "How nice of them," he said sarcastically before Belgium leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

"The deed is done, dear."

"Ah, yes, but you forgot they placed _two_ mistletoes," he pointed out before he kissed her forehead.

From the living room entrance, America and Canada observed what went on and silently patted themselves on the back for a job well done.

* * *

**A/N 2: I had to keep this extra innocent because my little cousin is 12 and I don't want for her to think I like ****hot sexy**** romantic scenes that will most likely freak her out. Even if she does know what some ****_things _****are. Plus, I show her the innocent parts of Hetalia and I don't want for her to think that it's a bad show, or has some content that is inappropriate for kids (even if there are plenty of scenes, but they are more funny than romantic, so I shrug at that fact and she doesn't even notice some of the stuff ****Romano and Prussia****and the characters say/do. I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, please; support is love!**

-Auto-


End file.
